High Noon
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: Edward Mason later Cullen was always the one in the closet while boyfriend Jasper Whitlock later Hale was proud to be who he is. After a week with the masons however jasper moved back to texas only to find out edward died. little did he know he is undead
1. Back in 1916

**Disclaimer- I do not now or have I ever owned any of the twilight characters the twilight plot or any thing retaining twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like playing around with it. **

**High Noon pairing chart**

**Edward Cullen – Jasper Whitlock/Hale**

**Esme Cullen – Carlisle Cullen**

**Alice Cullen – ?**

**Rosalie Hale – Emmett Cullen**

**Chapter 1 - Back in 1916**

Jasper's Point Of View:

I was over at Edward's house for the next week since my parents took a trip back down to Texas. Although society doesn't except homosexuality I would be out running with pride if my boyfriend would come out with me. Edward however is the more logical, dare I say it classy one of us. He cares about what others think. I on the other hand couldn't give a shit about them I just want to be able to hug my man in public when he gets teased for playing the piano because they think it's GIRLY. I hate that so much. He's as strait as a circle and they say shit like that? Damn it because every time that happens he won't play for days on end. And I'll be damned if his piano playing isn't sexy as fuck.

Edward's mother Elizabeth Mason walked in during our game of cards. It doesn't look like it from a normal persons view… since his mother hates poker. But we were still gamboling in our own ways. You know like strip poker only not so much on the poker part.

"Jasper Edward I'm going to go see your father at work you will be fine on your own right?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course Mrs. Mason have a good time with your husband." I said politely. What who said just because I was a some times hard headed pushy and stern man that I couldn't also be a gentle man? I mean I am dating her son even if she doesn't know it… yet.

"Always so polite Jasper. Well I'll be home at the same time as my husband so have fun and stay out of trouble."

"As always mother tell dad I say high please." Edward said in his deep sexy and perfect in every way voice.

"Of course Edward good bye." Elizabeth said then walked out of the house.

Elizabeth's Point Of View:

I have always known. Why they won't tell any one of us adults is besides me. Jasper's mother and I have walked in on them kissing or holding hands or holding each other in their sleep countless times. Our husbands know as well of course but I have also heard Jasper's countless pleas to Edward begging for them to be able to tell some one. Society has no bearing on that child he has beat children up for teasing Edward for his passion, and nearly getting hurt every time. He's tough and yet so sensual. When Edward's sick he could care less and be the first one at his side and if the doors closed during these times you can stand out there and hear the 'I love you so much Edward.' That goes on constantly even while Edward is asleep. As I have always wanted grand children and how I could only have one child before I was unable to conceive any more. If Edward could only find happiness in a man thank heavens it is Jasper who took his heart away.

Knowing that Edward Senior (My husband) was busy I walked across the street to my good friend Lillian's house. Knowing also that the boys would be busy all day as well I figured their close proximity with each other they deserved some privacy.

Do I approve? Yes. Would I ever try to set him up with a woman to get what I want? No. Do I want Edward to give in and tell us he is attracted to men and specifically Jasper? Yes, yes I do. Now all I can do is try to sway them into telling us by being kind gentle and open minded about every thing.

Jasper's Point Of View:

As soon as Mrs. Mason left the building I was attacked by a now shirtless Edward. His mouth attached to mine and his tongue ghosting across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I pulled away and his usually bright emerald green eyes looked sad and tear filled due to rejection.

"Jazzy what's wrong?" Edward said blinking back the tears praying the tears wouldn't fall. Only problem was the stray tears flooding his face said otherwise. I just brushed my hand lightly across his cheek under his eye and whipped off the tears that were falling despite his greatest efforts.

"Nothing I just…I'm tired of hiding…it's almost as if you're ashamed to be with me." I said admitting to my greatest fear and disappointment.

"Baby never ever, ever would I be ashamed of you. I'm just terrified of being rejected by my mother and father. I need you in my life and if my parents weren't a factor I would be out and proud to be with you. I'm still proud to be with you I just I cant take my parents not wanting me any more." He said choking on tears every so often. I moved over and I wrapped my arms around his shaking form. Placing feather light kisses over his neck, jaw and near his ear while whispering sweet nothings to get him to hopefully calm down.

"Edward no matter what happens I will always be here right by your side. There is nothing in this world would I trade if I have to lose you in order to gain." I said honestly, sensually, and softly eventually once the crying died down we went and made out on the couch, his bed, and the kitchen table. The next one week was bliss. Always perfect right before every thing in the world goes wrong right? Well in this case pretty much.

One week later I was awakened with my greatest nightmare. Moving back to Texas and away from Edward who just the night before told his parents. I cried pleaded and threw multiple hissy fits hoping my parents would realize I didn't want to go even for as much as I love Texas. My home will forever be by Edwards side with out him I'm lost and just a walking body with a lost soul and no point in living.

After moving back one year later I was sent a letter from Edward. His Father died from the Spanish influenza and his mother has recently come down with it. He is scared to death that he will be the next and I'm scared for him. Down here we haven't been cursed with that dreadful disease even though we are so close you would think but no of course Huston hasn't been hit with a single strand.

I hope my baby wouldn't catch this damn disease I think I would die if I didn't know that he was well and safe. Hell I could hardly keep my self from hopping on the next train to Chicago to keep him safe and for him to have a shoulder to cry on. I know it's irrational but screw every one who even thought I would rather be any place other then by his side. What I wouldn't give to be able to hold him tight and kiss him. I know I could probably go farther but I needed his close proximity. This is what drove me to run away countless times in the past and I'll be damned if it doesn't work again especially since there is a real threat now. Rereading the letter I have already memorized I felt all the pent up tears cascade down.

_Jasper, _

_Every day your gone is yet another day of longing and desperation I go threw. I miss you baby and I wish you never had to go back to Texas. My Father has recently died of this stupid epidemic going on and I hope you haven't been hit. Jazzy I miss him and even my mother is sick. She's stuck in the hospital and I'm home alone. I really miss you and I need you here with me. Every night I dream about the week before you left and every nightmare is of our separation. I'm scared that I'm going to be next. I always thought I would die old with you. Now I know that's impossible you're across the country and I'm stuck in a disease ridden town just waiting for the first signs of death. The only times I have left the house was to go visit my mother in the hospital and that's only for a few hours a week. Please come back to me. I need my one and only love by my side to survive this. I love you Jasper and don't you ever forget it. This epidemic may be how I'm going to die but my love for you will last an eternity._

_ The one who loves you most_

_ -Edward Mason_

I had received this a month ago I replied and never received another letter. My baby died and I couldn't offer him any comfort at all. He's either died or forgotten me neither the better answer. Every night I've waited for a letter. Any reassurance would be wonderful. Even saying he was in love with some one else I would know he is ok. If only I could hold him in my arms once more and to just tell him I love him once more. To show him off to the world as mine and mine only.

A/N Reviews will guarantee happiness in the boys once again!!! Also the more reviews the more updates will be available!!!


	2. Heart Breaks and Parental Deaths

**Disclaimer- I do not now or have I ever owned any of the twilight characters the twilight plot or any thing retaining twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like playing around with it. **

**High Noon pairing chart**

**Edward Cullen – Jasper Whitlock/Hale**

**Esme Cullen – Carlisle Cullen**

**Alice Cullen –?**

**Rosalie Hale – Emmett Cullen**

**Chapter 2- Heart break and Parental Deaths**

Edward's Point of View:

Watching Jasper leave was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I put up a strong front so he wouldn't have his last memory of me on my knee's sobbing and choking on my own tears. But as soon as he was gone all hell broke loose. The Spanish influenza broke out taking out some of my friends right away, and America became more and more aware of world war one.

Jasper was always the solider of the two of us. He always said how if America entered the war how much he would give to help our country unless he had to give up life with me. This always scared me and made me hold on to him with dear life. Maybe that was the point? Maybe it wasn't the war that appealed to him but my reaction? If so it was a dirty thing to do. If all he wanted was for me to hold on to him like that he only had to say so. Each and every time I made him promise me he wouldn't do anything stupid. And now can I protect him like that? No because of his freaking parents stole him away from me.

We didn't need them. Did I cherish my parents? Yes. Did I love and respect his parents? Yes I did. Do I blame Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock for taking him from me? You better believe it because my misery is there fault. I haven't ever stopped thinking about how all this could have been avoided if I followed him. Would I miss my mother and father? Yes I would. But would I miss my Jazzy more then if I had to go with out them? I don't know.

I do know however that I would trade any thing to be with my Jazzy again. Hell I would give up every thing for only five minutes in his presence.

You could even have my soul and I wouldn't care as long as I had time with him.

Seven months after his leaving my father caught the Spanish influenza. Two months later he died. My mother and I were devastated and two months later my mother caught it as well. I have never longed for his comfort more then this. I was questioning my faith due to every one I love being taken from me. My love my father and now my mother. Eleven and a half months after Jasper left I wrote a letter.

_Jasper,_

_Every day your gone is yet another day of longing and desperation I go threw. I miss you baby and I wish you never had to go back to Texas. My Father has recently died of this stupid epidemic going on and I hope you haven't been hit. Jazzy I miss him and even my mother is sick. She's stuck in the hospital and I'm home alone. I really miss you and I need you here with me. Every night I dream about the week before you left and every nightmare is of our separation. I'm scared that I'm going to be next. I always thought I would die old with you. Now I know that's impossible you're across the country and I'm stuck in a disease ridden town just waiting for the first signs of death. The only times I have left the house was to go visit my mother in the hospital and that's only for a few hours a week. Please come back to me. I need my one and only love by my side to survive this. I love you Jasper and don't you ever forget it. This epidemic may be how I'm going to die but my love for you will last an eternity._

_ The one who loves you most_

_ -Edward Mason_

That seemed perfect and to the point. I need him and every thing I said was honest. Two days after I sent this however I was cursed with the Spanish influenza and hospital ridden just like my mother.

Only one month after being sent to the hospital my mother and I were on our death beds. Our doctor Dr. Cullen was running all over the place and had a small talk with my mother the same night she died. Some thing about doing every thing he could do that the others couldn't to save me. Whatever that means. I want to die if I couldn't have Jasper in my life. Next thing I know Dr. Cullen was whispering some thing in my ear. An I'm sorry this had to happen before his teeth punctured my neck and I was over taken with a burning sensation that felt like an agonizing death. Maybe my mom didn't tell him to help me. Maybe she told him to kill me? Either way death is on my plate.

Little did I know in only three days time I would be living in Alaska as literally a walking death machine?

The pain hurt like nothing I have ever felt before. When I woke up I could hear Carlisle's voice but his lips weren't moving. 'No longer will I spend eternity alone. I hope he doesn't leave me and I hope he is fine with our animal only diet.'

"Um excuse me I'm not sure who you are or what you are but if you would please move your lips when you speak it would be much appreciated. Now why am I not dead?" I said frustrated.

"I didn't say any thing Edward. However you and I are vampires. Your mother asked me to save you and my name is Carlisle Cullen."

"yes you did Carlisle you said no longer will I spend eternity alone. I hope he doesn't leave me and I hope he is fine with our animal only diet."

"No I thought that. Edward why do you seem upset about not dying?" Carlisle said softly. Does he not understand this is just away for me to regret every thing that's ever happened in my life? Other then the unnamed blonde haired boy but my parent's death and not following the man it's an eternal punishment.

"I have suffered because of the loss of a blonde haired blue eyed boy for the past year. I don't know who he is or what he was to me but I remember how he looked and how he acted around me. He was my protector it seems and I lost him." I said sadly. Mourning at the loss that is the blonde haired blue eyed tall and extremely handsome man.

"Is that all you remember from your human life?" Carlisle asked softly again. There was an undying burn in my throat but he's so damn chatty.

"Aside from a strange blonde haired boy being teased for playing piano and being heart broken with no one to help me nothing." I said annoyance clear as day in my voice.

"Hmmm alright lets go and feed your throat must feel like its on fire." He said urgently.

"Can all vampires read minds or something?" I asked playfully.

"No apparently only you but all newborn vampires' throats burn uncontrollably." He said and then told me to follow him. He took off running at a speed I thought impossible. Running after him I found my self quickly catching up. The run was fantastic. The wind in my hair the damp frozen ground under my feet the snow covered trees passing by with ease. This could only be described as one single word. Beautiful.

On the hunt I took down three deer a mountain lion and a bear. That was what it took to get the burning to stop even if just temporarily. It took all my worries and focus' out of the world. In the end I felt sloshey and Carlisle took me to a home full of three women. We ended up living in their home for around five years then we moved again. Our hunting process happened once a week maybe twice for a year. Then the hunts became more distanced and my crimson red eyes became a brilliant honey gold. Every time I looked at them though my mind went strait to a beautiful head of golden blonde curls of the unnamed blonde man.

When we were living in North Dakota we were running home from our hunt and Carlisle looked down a cliff only to see a caramel brown haired female. He jumped down after her and I could hear all her thoughts about her life. She lost a child her husband left her she is 27 and her name is Esme. I told all these things to Carlisle and before I knew it he punctured his teeth into her neck holding her to his body whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I knew immediately she and he were mates.

Her first year we spent in the woods near Montréal and her love for him became very apparent. After her first year we went in public her posing as my older sister and Carlisle her husband. We spent two years like this before I strayed away moving to Chicago and hunting any person I deem unworthy of life. Murderers, thieves, unfaithful men, you catch my drift. I spent ten years roughly living like this before returning back to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle never yelled at me for leaving and Esme never held it against me. After I came back home they decided to move yet again only this time to New York city where Carlisle worked in the hospital and I stayed home with Esme.

Two years after we settled there an unexpected turn of events took its toll.

The one person every one in this city knew, the one person every strait man wanted, lay beaten on the streets raped and dying. Carlisle changed Rosalie Hale that night forcing us to move yet again this time to a small town in Colorado.

Carlisle changed Rosalie in hope I would find my mate. One thing I lied to Carlisle about was I do remember more from my past. I'm gay and the day after I came out was the day all hell broke loose. I never told him honestly I never thought I would have too. The month after Rosalie woke up was the day I was forced however to walk back out of the closet. I just hope immortality is enough to keep every thing from falling apart…again.

**A/N Reviews make me write faster and more often!!! Next Chapter will be in Jaspers POV so enjoy. Also I was notified that there was an awkward POV switch last chapter I know about that I just thought it was important to have that there. All other chapters will be only in Jasper or Edwards POV so I hope you love the story I know I do!!!**


	3. World Wars and Self Conflicts

**Disclaimer- I do not now or have I ever owned any of the twilight characters the twilight plot or any thing retaining twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like playing around with it. **

**High Noon pairing chart**

**Edward Cullen – Jasper Whitlock/Hale**

**Esme Cullen – Carlisle Cullen**

**Alice Cullen –?**

**Rosalie Hale – Emmett Cullen**

**Chapter 3- World Wars and Self Conflicts**

_I had received this a month ago I replied and never received another letter. My baby died and I couldn't offer him any comfort at all. He's either died or forgotten me neither the better answer. Every night I've waited for a letter. Any reassurance would be wonderful. Even saying he was in love with some one else I would know he is ok. If only I could hold him in my arms once more and to just tell him I love him once more. To show him off to the world as mine and mine only._

America was going into the world war and I decided I would go and fight for my country and try to win this for Edward. My baby who lost the fight with the Spanish influenza. I will not go down and I will walk out alive just for Edward. He may not be alive but his love, influence and approval will last an eternity. I know he wouldn't approve of me going to war but I need to do it to prove that I can. To do it for Edward and to do it for my country.

After applying and being trained I only got to be in action for four months but in that time I became Major Whitlock and I knew my baby would be proud. Sure the experience was traumatizing a bit. The people dying and exploding around you but it was nothing like what happened back home in Texas three weeks after my return.

My parents were throwing a party to celebrate my safe return home and the victory of the allied powers. My friend Alexandria and I were out for a walk I being in my uniform for the personal want of my parents. We stumbled upon a trio of deathly pale Spanish looking women. Before I knew it I was surrounded. The tallest of the three was speaking far to fast for me to comprehend. Next thing I know I'm being bitten and then not while a burning sensation takes over my body. This pain was nothing compared to the heart break I have suffered and as I have learned in the past fate is a bitch.

The next year I was once again a soldier not one to be cherished because I'm helping a cause but one thought to be disposable and used only to kill not resolve to peace. I was simply a tool at Maria's beck and call. To gain territory and nothing else. Instead of being an allied power I feel as though I'm the Germany in this war. Only out to get two things land and population.

At the end of my first year my strength dwindled down but never to where I was rendered helpless. Maria and her sisters acknowledged my gift. I can sense and alter emotions so if I wanted to make every one just as miserable and lonely as I then I ultimately could. To feel unloved unwanted and angry all the time I could but why if I just have to feel their true emotions under every thing I put them under?

I just want my Edward back why should he have had to die when I never will? My damned gift has put me as a jewel in Maria's eyes and I only have one friend. Peter, he and I were in the same group of newborns when Maria assembled her army after the world war. Alexandria died in the first battle we fought in. Sure I missed her but I was out for the kill to please the women because that's what they told us to do when we first awoken.

Peter and I were used as their exterminators. The two who take care of the newborns after their first year. We kill them with out mercy sure this wears you out but after decades of countless killings of them you get used to it. Tell them you need to talk to them in private one at a time then attack. Sure they were breed to kill but with my power I render them helpless and make them want to submit to death.

We at one point had full control of Texas and New Mexico but Maria always wanted more. The current batch of newborns was just over the one year mark and it was time to kill.

"Peter I'll take one while you stay with them to make sure none escape. We can't afford to have our secrets out." I said then took the first one. For some reason I didn't want to kill. It was a small female with bronze hair and sharp yet feminine features. It wasn't attraction I felt towards her it just felt wrong. In order to get this over with faster I ripped her head off and burnt it before tearing off her limbs and burning them as well. As we got threw the pile Peter got more and more nervous. A tall lean female was behind Peter. Her long black hair pulled back and her posture looked as though she was scared but I could tell it wasn't for her it was for Peter.

I could also sense the clear love and admiration he had for her along as a tinge of fear for both of them. Her death and oh hell no it was the same clear way I felt when I found out my love was dead. The same love I still can't stop thinking about. My Edward the one whose life was taken by the fucking Spanish influenza. I couldn't stop panicking until he spoke.

"Please Jasper let her live. Even if we have to leave I don't want to live like this any more, I can't. I've heard about others ones that don't live with war and death other then feeding. You can come with us. I know this is taking a toll on you and you deserve retirement it's not your dream for domination its all Maria it's always only been Maria." Peter said and I sighed telling them to run and don't turn back. I would find them again soon.

The current year is 1963 I have been in this damned newborn conquest bull shit for forty five years I'm done. I left blasting a wave at Maria of understanding, obedience and need to please then told her my recognition. I left her army and all memories behind only never to find peter and his mate Charlotte again.

A/N thank you for all reviews so far and all people subscribing. I check my email several time a day and always have so many from you guys. You all are truly amazing and I have no idea where I would be with out you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and always remember Reviews make a happy author and a happy author updates faster and more often.


	4. Coming Out Of The Closet All Over Again

**Disclaimer- I do not now or have I ever owned any of the twilight characters the twilight plot or any thing retaining twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like playing around with it. **

**High Noon pairing chart**

**Edward Cullen – Jasper Whitlock/Hale**

**Esme Cullen – Carlisle Cullen**

**Alice Cullen –?**

**Rosalie Hale – Emmett Cullen**

**Chapter 4 – Coming out of the closet all over again.**

Edward's Point Of View:

_Carlisle changed Rosalie in hope I would find my mate. One thing I lied to Carlisle about was I do remember more from my past. I'm gay and the day after I came out was the day all hell broke loose. I never told him honestly I never thought I would have too. The month after Rosalie woke up was the day I was forced however to walk back out of the closet. I just hope immortality is enough to keep every thing from falling apart…again._

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie can you please come out to the living room I have some thing I need to tell you all." I said and in thirty seconds Rosalie was perched on the love seats arm rest next to me and Carlisle and Esme were cuddled up on the couch. "Carlisle I owe you an apology. When I first woke up I didn't know you well enough or trust you enough to tell you the amount of information I remembered from my human life. Aside from the still mysterious blonde man I also remember the day before he left. He was sitting next to me only much closer then the way Rosalie is now. My parents were across from us when I said the biggest confession of my life. Rosalie I never hated you. I know you're a very attractive woman and you could get any man you deemed worthy. Except for me. You need to realize that I have a reason not even the most attractive woman in the universe could change. The reason being is I'm not attracted to any woman. I'm attracted to men." I said then buried my face in my hands waiting for their reaction.

"Edward! Honey we still love you I just wish you would have told us sooner." Esme said then pulled me into a loving motherly embrace. Rosalie joined in just as fast whispering 'I so knew it' over and over again. Carlisle on the other hand looked shell shocked. I had to laugh at his reaction.

"Don't worry Carlisle I was never attracted to you. Trust me when ever I saw you it seemed more like a father figure never as in a mate." I said and he relaxed visibly.

"Does this mean you will need help finding a man? Oh god we can go man hunting together!!!" Rosalie said in a girly and excited voice. I thought she would be pissed to say the least. Esme I knew would accept me but I never knew what Carlisle would say. Apparently as soon as I clarified I wasn't interested in him he was fine. I guess I would act like that too though.

My sexuality was kept in the family house hold and we were thrown into a system for a decade then we were graced with two new member's one right after the other. First Alice who was already three years and she's spent her life so far as a nomad searching for us. She was already on the vegetarian diet however and is quite the riot. Then came Emmett he was attacked by a bear and would have died if Rosalie didn't get him to Carlisle when she did. They found mates in one another and I became fast friends with each. Rosalie finally found Mr. Right but I still was searching even though I gave up in every man except curly haired blondes because I was positive that's what he would look like. One day in June 1964 Alice had a vision he had to hide from me for some reason and kidnapped Rosalie and took off down south for shopping or some thing. Emmett was a pain to keep up with since Rosalie wasn't here to keep him under control.

The day they got back however was the day I swear my heart started beating again. Before me was the man I swear I knew in my human life. I was reliving every memory all over again. When I first said hello however I think he caught his breath and sighed my name. I looked at him as if to ask how did you know and he simply stated

"Chicago 1916-1917 Spanish influenza outbreak. You came out of the closet with me by your side. please tell me you remember me." He said in a pained expression.

"Only that you protected me and all the physical stuff. I remembered your curly hair vibrant blue eyes and masculine features. Jasper may I please ask why the hell you're covered in battle scars and you better tell me you didn't join the army." I said softly at first then got stern as all his promises he made and who he was and his name. He promised me he would never join a war.

"After I thought you died I joined World War one then when I got home I was attacked by a vampire named Maria who changed me and used me to gain land down south. I resigned a few months ago after two of my friends escaped. Why the fuck are you still living Edward and why didn't you keep contact with me. Write me or some thing?" He said clearly pissed. He was radiating it towards me.

"Carlisle saved me and you know damn well why I couldn't keep contact. If I could have I would of. I couldn't be dead in a record book and be sending my boyfriend letters stating I'm fine. I went missing after my mother died. Carlisle took me to Alaska where he kept me away from humans so I would only hunt animals. I could only remember what you looked like and how you acted around me. I didn't remember we were together but I remembered the pain I felt for a year after you left. I remember feeling deserted while my life fell apart and not having you there to help me. I remember losing my father then having my mom sick and being all alone threw it all. I had no one Jazz. I still love you but did you remember me either?"

"Yes of course I do. I remember falling asleep in your arms. The extreme love for you, your name your scent every thing except your appearance. I could even hear your piano playing in the distance as if you were calling directly towards me. Edward I remembered every thing you forgot." He said and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Rosalie was holding me while Alice held Jasper. Carlisle on his side with Esme on mine. Emmett held both of us one tucked under each arm.

"Jazzy I never once broke the vows I took on the final letter I sent you. I never once stopped loving you. Even though my heart isn't beating and the epidemic may have ended my life as a normal human being but I swear to you my love didn't die with it. I still love you and it will last an eternity. My love has only grown stronger and I can't lose you again Jazzy. Don't leave me." I said sobbing tearlessly before collapsing on the floor in a shaking and pathetic format.

"Edward I held that same feelings you cant leave me either. I need you more now then ever. You can't leave and I can't leave you its physically impossible." Jasper said then moved out of the others embraces to pick me up and hold my shaking body while every one else stared with pity and sadness at our reunion of over forty eight years. Two long to spend in different parts of one country.

A/N awe the boys have finally found each other. The more reviews the better. Also note my daily updates have only been for this story and probably wont last long. I have five others at the moment and school as well so enjoy my attention while it lasts. Also I appreciate all of you. You are my inspiration and what keeps me going every day with this story. It's the most reviewed of all of mine the one in second has only two and has been out for months!!! Oh well every one love a little Edward Jasper lovin' also tell me who you want with Alice!!!


	5. A new road found in the afterlife

**Disclaimer- I do not now or have I ever owned any of the twilight characters the twilight plot or any thing retaining twilight. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just like playing around with it. **

**High Noon pairing chart**

**Edward Cullen – Jasper Whitlock/Hale**

**Esme Cullen – Carlisle Cullen**

**Alice Cullen –?**

**Rosalie Hale – Emmett Cullen**

**A/N- their will be lemons in this chapter and I hope you've all been patient with me. I have had a ton of stuff going on with my computer crashing, FFA judging practice and school so read and review showing me some love. ~Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous~**

**Chapter 5 – A new road Found in the afterlife **

Jasper's Point Of View:

_The current year is 1963 I have been in this damned newborn conquest bull shit for forty five years I'm done. I left blasting a wave at Maria of understanding, obedience and need to please then told her my recognition. I left her army and all memories behind only never to find peter and his mate Charlotte again._

When I left Maria I never expected to find two beautiful even for a knowingly gay man yes they were beautiful but what they were was unknown. They smelt like vampires but had golden eyes. Their skin glowed in the Texan skies but their eye color contradicts every thing vampire about them. Their was a short dark haired pixie like one and a tall model like blonde. The dark haired one spoke first in a hushed vampire only tone. "Yes we are vampires our eyes are gold because we eat animals and if you follow us you will find your mate." She said.

"My mate died as a human. I know his name and every thing he loved but not what he looked like. His name was Edward Anthony Mason he died back in 1917 right before I went to fight in World War one. If I wasn't intrigued by your diet I wouldn't follow you." I said solemnly. On the way back up north the blonde spoke quite a lot.

"Hello Jasper my name is Rosalie. I was brutally raped the day I was turned only to be left to die. If Carlisle and my brother didn't find me I would have no doubt. I have never tasted human blood but my record is still worse then Carlisle's for I have killed them before. I killed my ex- fiancée and he's buddies after my rape because they are who did it. Yes I regret it and yes I made it quite the show. I wore a wedding dress while a newborn so you could imagine how hard it was to keep my thirst down correct? Shortly after I found Emmett my mate who has helped me realize how much I am thank full that Carlisle changed me. My brother how ever still weeps over his lost love. My point is we can live in the past or we can move on with the future. Your mate is out there my crazy future seeing sister saw it. There are things we cant move on with like my lack of being able to have children the one thing I've wanted more then beauty, money or even true love. I've always just wanted to be a mother but that will never happen. You may never find the man you lost but that doesn't mean the next you find won't be 100 times better. You'll be surprised at what can happen if you believe enough." The blonde said and left me pondering in my head on what that could possibly mean.

"Well thank you Rosalie for sharing your past. I for one know how hard it is to do something like that with a complete stranger." I said. "If I follow you back up north could you please help me with my… control problem?" I asked shamefully.

"Of course Jasper; Carlisle, Esme, and our two brothers will as well. Your family now and we love you even if we have only been so for a few minutes." Alice said and hugged me tightly.

"Now lets go back home I miss my Emmykins." Rosalie demanded and we all ran back to Pacifica California and I walked into their beautiful house to face the literally impossible. Edward Mason standing right in front of me. Alive.

"Hello." The man who looks exactly like my Edward said the only difference being a two inch height difference and his hair noticeably longer.

"Edward." I sighed.

"How did you know?" he asked truly and honestly confused. Damn he's so adorable when he doesn't understand the situation completely.

"Chicago 1916-1917 Spanish influenza outbreak. You came out of the closet with me by your side. please tell me you remember me." I asked with a pained expression.

"Only that you protected me and all the physical stuff. I remembered your curly hair vibrant blue eyes and masculine features. Jasper may I please ask why the hell you're covered in battle scars and you better tell me you didn't join the army." He said softly at first then got stern as all my promises I made and who I was and my name. He remembered that I promised him that I would never join a war.

"After I thought you died I joined World War one then when I got home I was attacked by a vampire named Maria who changed me and used me to gain land down south. I resigned a few months ago after two of my friends escaped. Why the fuck are you still living Edward and why didn't you keep contact with me. Write me or some thing?" I said clearly pissed. I was radiating it towards him.

"Carlisle saved me and you know damn well why I couldn't keep contact. If I could have I would of. I couldn't be dead in a record book and be sending my boyfriend letters stating I'm fine. I went missing after my mother died. Carlisle took me to Alaska where he kept me away from humans so I would only hunt animals. I could only remember what you looked like and how you acted around me. I didn't remember we were together but I remembered the pain I felt for a year after you left. I remember feeling deserted while my life fell apart and not having you there to help me. I remember losing my father then having my mom sick and being all alone threw it all. I had no one Jazz. I still love you but did you remember me either?" He asked sadly hoping I would say yes to that question.

"Yes of course I do. I remember falling asleep in your arms. The extreme love for you, your name your scent every thing except your appearance. I could even hear your piano playing in the distance as if you were calling directly towards me. Edward I remembered every thing you forgot." I said and I involuntarily sent a wave of sadness. Rosalie was holding him while Alice held me. Carlisle on my side with Esme on his. Emmett held both of us one tucked under each arm.

"Jazzy I never once broke the vows I took on the final letter I sent you. I never once stopped loving you. Even though my heart isn't beating and the epidemic may have ended my life as a normal human being but I swear to you my love didn't die with it. I still love you and it will last an eternity. My love has only grown stronger and I can't lose you again Jazzy. Don't leave me." He said sobbing tearlessly before collapsing on the floor in a shaking in an ungraceful format.

"Edward I held that same feelings you cant leave me either. I need you more now then ever. You can't leave and I can't leave you its physically impossible." I said then moved out of the others embraces to pick him up and hold his shaking body while every one else stared with pity and sadness at our reunion of over forty eight years. Far to long to be with out each other especially without knowing the other was alive. Or at least undead.

Once I was to him I lifted his chin upwards to meet my lips for the first time since my parents took me away from him. Rosalie and Esme left with the others leaving Edward and I to bask in our private company. I hesitantly ghosted my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth immediately. We explored each others mouths much like before when we were human trying to recall every thing the other liked best. Some how we ended up with Edward straddling me while I laid on the floor and him kissing and licking my neck sucking in others.

I moaned loudly when I felt his stone hard member pushing into my thigh. He growled loudly and ill be damned if it didn't make me even more impossibly hard. I quickly thrust my hips to meet his and rubbed up against him in circular motions. Some how our clothing literally fell apart and he got off of me before running to his room. On his bed was a layout of lubrication and a new set of clothing. Alice I thought and he nodded. Of course his future seeing sister would know what our reunion would entail. When we were human we each established who wanted to do what when it came to the sexual aspect of our relationship.

"Jas-per I need you like right now." Edward panted out. Even if we weren't human we still got more worn out during sexual activities. He was lying on the bed with his legs bent upwards so they could rest on my shoulders.

"Baby I need you too." I said as I coated my fingers in lube and pushed one in while simultaneously giving him a hand job. I rubbed his prostate and he moaned out for me to add another. So I slipped the second in letting him adjust before repeating the process with a third finger. Soon Edward was rocking back and forth and literally whimpered when I pulled them out. Taking the lube again I coated my cock before slowly thrusting into him.

I kept still after I was in all the way only to be met with his constant thrusting towards me. Seeing he was ready I started moving in and out briskly picking up my pace. Edward cried out my name when I hit his prostate quickly moaning 'more' and I complied knowingly.

"I love you Jasper." He said before Cuming. His ass muscles tightening around me, bringing me to my own orgasm.

"I love you too Edward." I said before thrusting in once more before hitting my own orgasm and eventually having to pull out.

**A/N so what do you think? Was it a good lemon or a bad one? Please review I have no idea how to write things like that. That was my first lemon ever and I want your opinion on what I could work on.**


End file.
